Problem: Find the zeros of the function. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $f(x) = (x + 4)^2 - 25$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} (x + 4)^2 - 25&= 0 \\\\ (x+4)^2&=25 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+4)^2}&=\sqrt{25} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+4&=\pm5 \\\\ x&=\pm5-4 \\ \phantom{(x + 4)^2 - 25}& \\ x=-9&\text{ or }x=1 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -9 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 1 \end{aligned}$